


Little Iron Stag

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Series: Stannismonth [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Characters, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Justin is a shipper, Little Stannis blushes repeatedly, Modern Westeros, No Angst, Robert is a little shit but still a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Stannis Month.</p>
<p>Family + Shippy Relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Iron Stag

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-angsty fic!  
> I don't even know why I wrote this.  
> Full of nonsense and fluff.

“But it’s not fair, mama!” little Stannis protested.

“It’s late Stanny, you both must go to bed” his mother said.

Stannis frowned and looked around the playroom, Robert had turned upside down their toy’s box (even when he told him not to) and there were dolls, blocks and stuffed animals lying on the floor. It was a mess.

He had asked Robert to help him to gather up all the toys before bedtime, but his brother had refused and when their mother had come to take them to bed, he pretended to be asleep. Stannis knew he was faking. He hated Robert so.

“What’s going on, Cass?” His father asked entering the room.

“It’s nothing, take Robbie to bed I’ll take care of Stanny.”

His father just nodded and picked up his brother. He was so angry, his little body shaking with fury, Robert always got his own way.

“Come on, sweetheart” his mother called soflty, “we’ll tidy up tomorrow, I promise.”

He gave her a small smile and reached up his small arms to her and she picked him up. Stannis closed his eyes and buried his face in the crock of his mother’s neck. For a moment he forgot about his annoying brother.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Stannis woke up early and got ready for school, it was his first day since him and his family moved from Storm’s End to Kingslanding. He missed his old home, but his father said it was the best for them and he never lied so Stannis believed him.

In the car Robert wouldn’t shut up about a boy named Ned, they had become friends when their parents had a party at their new home, and who was also in the same school as them. Stannis did not like parties that much and he had spent the time reading in his room, so he had not met this Ned, but he supposed that if he was his brother’s friend, he must be just as annoying as him and Stannis was not looking forward to meet him.

When they arrived to the new school, Stannis was the first to get out of the car, Robert shifted impatiently behind him.

“Hurry up, Stanny! Ned is waiting for me!” Robert said and not able to wait anymore, shoved past his little brother, making him drop his lunch box to the ground.

“Look what you did!” Stannis shouted angrily. Just as he was about to retrieve his lunch box, a girl beat him to it and picked it up.

“Here” she said smiling brightly. She had red hair and pretty eyes, Stannis noted.

“Mm… Thanks” he said bashfully.

“Your lunch box is pretty, it has a stag on it. I like it.”

“Oh?”

“I’m Mel” the girl told him cheerfully. He opened his mouth to respond but his brother appeared behind him.

“Who is this, Stanny? Your girlfriend?” Robert snickered.

Stannis flushed embarrassed and glanced at the girl who did not look bothered by what his brother said.

“I have to go now” she said, still smiling “Bye, Stanny” she waved and ran to the school gates where a brown haired girl was waiting for her.

“Look Stanny! Your girlfriend is leaving, go after her!” his brother mocked.

“Shut up, Robert!” Stannis yelled.

“Children, what’s the matter?” his father called, getting out of the car.

“Nothing father” Robert replied innocently “Stanny is just angry because his girlfriend ran away.”

“Shut up, liar! She’s not my girlfriend!” Stannis shouted furious.

“You are the liar!”

"Enough" their father said firmly "Robert stop teasing your brother."

"But father..."

"You are siblings and you must look out for each other, not bicker. Understood?"

"Yes, father" Robert answered sheepishly.

Stannis stayed silent and his father looked at him expectantly. He sighed.

"Fine" he grumbled.

His father smiled and ruffled his hair. Had it been someone else, Stannis would have been annoyed by the action but he could never be upset with his father.

He shifted his attention to Robert, who was waving enthusiastically at someone in the entrance.

"That's Ned! May I go now, father?" His brother asked, rocking on the ball of his feet back and forth.

"Run along, then" his father replied.

"Bye father!" His brother called loudly, already running toward the school gates.

"Go on you too, little one" his father told him gently.

"Goodbye, father" He smiled slightly and strode slowly towards his new school.

He went to his classroom where the teacher, Mr. Cressen, introduced him to the rest of the class. He seated at the back quietly and noted that the pretty girl he met earlier was in the same class too. She smiled at him and he lowered his head, blushing.

The bell rang and all the kids fled the classroom towards the playground. Stannis grabbed his lunch box and followed the rest of the children, unwillingly.

He sat on a bench by himself, far away from all the noise, and unwrapped the sandwich his mother packed for him, thankfully his lemon juice hadn't spilled and caused a mess when his annoying brother made him drop his lunch box.

He was sipping on his lemon juice when a brown haired boy sat next to him.

"Hi" the boy said "I'm Davos. What's your name?"

"Stannis" he replied awkwardly.

"Do you want to come and sit with us, Stannis?” Davos asked.

He hesitated.

"Come on, you don't have to sit alone" the other boy insisted tugging at his arm.

"Fine" he relented.

They walked to a small table where other three boys were. They looked at him curiously.

"These are Justin, Richard and Salla."

"Hello" he mumbled shyly.

"What's your name?" The boy with pale blond hair, Justin, asked smiling.

"His name is Stanny, that's what his brother called him. That boy with you at the entrance was your brother, right?" the red haired girl from earlier, who apparently appeared from nowhere said.

He blushed slightly and scowled at her, he did not like to be called Stanny, he was not a baby anymore!

"Yes, he is my brother and my name is Stannis" he told her pointedly, still frowning.

She smiled and shrugged. "I like Stanny better" she simply told him and left, followed by the same brown haired girl from earlier.

"Those are Mel and Selyse" Davos explained "They are best friends. They are kind of weird" he wrinkled his nose.

"They are not weird!" The boy named Salla suddenly snapped.

"They are" Justin said "Salla likes Selyse, that's why he defends her."

"That's not true!" Salla shouted flustered.

"It is! You are always with her in the park after school."

"Th-that's because my mommy and hers are friends, I told you" the boy stuttered.

"Yes but still, you like her" Justin taunted him grinning.

Before the boys could keep arguing, the bell rang signaling the break was over. They all walked back to the classroom.

“Come and sit next to me, Stanny” the boy named Richard asked him.

“No, you are boring Richard! Stanny will sit next to me” Justin retorted before he could answer.

“I asked him first, Justin!”

“Well, I’m asking him now, Richard!”

The two boys keep bickering for a while and at the end, Stannis decided to sit next to Davos.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the school day, he and Robert were at the gate waiting for their mother to pick them up, when Mel and Selyse came walking side by side. Stannis blushed furiously and lowered his head. He knew Robert would tease him.

"Hi" Mel called with a smile in her pretty face, while Selyse waved at him.

“I saw the bird you drew in art class, I liked it” Mel told him, still smiling.

“It’s my pigeon, his name is Proudwing” he answered shyly.

“Ohhh that’s cute” she cooed. He blushed furiously and looked down at his feet again.

A red car stopped in front of the entrance and Mel looked up.

“That’s my mommy! Bye Sely, Bye Stanny” she waved with a smile.

She ran towards the car and opened the door, jumping inside. His gaze stayed glued to the car until it disappeared from the street.

“She likes you, you know” Selyse spoke suddenly.

“W-what?” he stuttered.

“Mel, she likes you.”

His eyes bulged and he felt his cheeks burning.  Selyse giggled at his reaction and behind them, Robert snorted.

“I have to go now” she told him “See you tomorrow, Stanny” she grinned at him and left.

He stood there, dazed until Robert tugged at his hand.

“Let’s go Stanny, mommy is here!”

His brother did not let go of his hand and half dragged him to their mother's car.

 

* * *

 

When he arrived home he went to his room and got Proudwing out of his cage, the animal jumped on his shoulder happily. He had found him injured in the garden a year ago and had begged his parents to let him keep the bird, promising them he would help him to heal and feed him.

At the end Stannis had mended the bird’s broken wing with his father help, they had become inseparable ever since.

He grabbed a book from the shelf and sat on the floor, with Proudwing still on his shoulder. The story was about a princess that slayed a giant in a castle built of snow, Stannis didn’t usually read fairytales but this was supposed to be something that happened many years ago in Westeros, though Stannis doubted it.

“She had red hair, like Mel” he told Proudwing. The bird looked at him curiously.

“I like Mel, but I hate when Robert teases me” he continued “She’s not my girlfriend, mother says I’m too little to have a girlfriend. I’m not little! But that doesn’t mean I want one” he frowned.

“Come, Proudwing let’s go outside. I’ll find you those worms you like so much” the bird nuzzled its beak on his hair contentedly in answer.

 

* * *

 

The next day he went back to school and sat with his friends as usual, he had to admit he felt good in the new school, he had made friends and he enjoyed his classes. Mr. Cressen was a good teacher and he liked him. Also there was Mel… He blushed at the thought and lowered his head before she cached him looking at her. That would be embarrassing.

At break he was sitting on a bench while his friends played, they had insisted he joined then but he did not feel like it.

He saw Mel approaching, she was carrying her toy sword, it was red and weird. She had told everybody it was Lightbringer, the sword of heroes. He remembered his father had told him and Robert the story about the Great War of the Dawn.

“Do you want to play, Stanny? She asked “I’ll be the priestess of R’hllor and you can be my Azor Ahai. We’ll save the wordl!”

He blushed and saw Justin grin and give him thumbs up. He knew his friend would tease him later.

_"_ No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a stupid story that wasn't even real" he snapped.

"It was so!" Mel protested flustered.

"Was not!" He retorted. In truth he would have liked to play with Mel, even if he did think the story was stupid. He liked her very much, but he did not want the other children to make fun of him.

"I'll play with you Mel, I can be your Azor Ahai" Victarion said, appearing beside them. He didn't like Victarion. He was always bothering him and his friends.

"No, you can't be Azor Ahai" Mel replied scrunching up her nose a bit.

"I can, give me that" he suddenly grabbed the sword from Mel's hand.

"Give it back!" Mel demanded.

"Not until I defeat The Great Ugly Other" he said mockingly, pointing the plastic sword at Stannis.

"I'm not playing that stupid game. Give her the sword back, Victarion."

"I don't want to" the other kid said petulanty, Stannis saw he was about to hit him with the toy so he pushed him and swatted the sword away, it slipped from Victarion's hand when he fell and broke in two.

He looked at it wide eyed and then glanced at Mel. She was watching the toy sword with the same astonishment as he. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. He felt a pang of regret.

"I'm sorry Mel, I didn't meant..." But  she didn't let him finish and ran.

"You were very rude, Victarion" Selyse chastised the other boy "You too, Stanny" he told him furrowing her brow and then went to the direction her friend had ran to.

He was left stunned, still looking with remorse at the broken toy in the ground. Anger bubbled up in his chest and he glared at Victarion with all the force his little body could muster.

“It was your fault!” he bristled.

“Was not! You broke it” came Victarion’s retort.

“Liar!”

By then his Friends had come to stand beside him and Davos tried to calm him down.

“Leave him, Stanny. It’s not worth it” his friend said solemnly. The bell rang and the rest of the kids ran back to the classroom. Victarion left too with a huff, glaring at them all the way.

“Come on, Stanny” Richard told him, putting a hand on his shoulder “Don’t mind him.”

He started to walk back to the classroom with his friends when he remembered something. He went back to the playground and picked up the broken sword, hiding it in his sweater.

He was downcast the rest of the day, Victarion scowled at him the whole time and when Stannis happened to catch Mel’s eye, she would turn her head quickly, she was angry with him and that made him sad.

His friends tried to cheer him up, and as usual Justin and Richard ended up bickering, with Davos trying to make them stop. Nothing made him felt better, though, not even Salla throwing chunks of eraser at Hosteen Frey’s head.

When it was time to go home, he said goodbye to his friends and walked slowly to the gates where Robert was surely waiting for him.

He had wanted to apologize to Mel again for what happened, but she had ran off before he had the chance, obviously still angry with him. He sighed.

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't see Victarion approaching until the other boy had pushed him to the ground.

"You are a liar! It was your fault Mel's sword broke. Now she's going to tell her mommy and I'll be in trouble because of you" the boy screamed furiously.

Stannis got up off  the ground quickly and glared fiercely at the other boy.

"It was your fault! You should have given her the sword back when she asked you to" he muttered, grinding his teeth.

Victarion stalked him menacingly towards him, but then two figures appeared behind him and he was pushed to the ground, as he had done with Stannis.

"Leave my brother alone!" his brother Robert shouted at the boy on the ground.

Victarion  stood up,  ready to fight but was taken aback by Robert's furious face and his companion's glare.

"Go away" Robert's friend told Victarion, still frowning at him. The boy obeyed and left quickly with a scowl on his face

“Are you alright, Stanny?” His brother asked, helping him to get up. He nodded. His knees stung and his eyes were filled with tears, but he refused to cry.

"That boy is in your class?" Robert asked. He nodded again.

"He won't bother you again Stanny, I won't let him" his brother promised, patting his back. The grey eyed boy with Robert, who he assumed was Ned, smiled at him kindly.

“Mother must be waiting for us, c’mon little brother” Robert said to him, taking his hand and leading him to the gate.

When they got to the car and their mother drove towards home, Robert told her what had happened.

"... And I was really angry, mama because I saw him hurt Stanny. No one does that! He's my little brother.”

"I'm proud of you for defending your brother, Robert, but still it was wrong to push that kid. You should have called a teacher instead" their mother chastised.

"But mama..."

“Promise me you won’t do it again.”

“Fine.”

Stannis kept his head down, but he could feel his mother’s eyes on him.

“You are very quiet Stanny. Are you okay baby? Are you hurt?” she asked him worriedly.

“I’m fine, mother” he murmured.

The rest of the ride was silent

At home his mother stopped him before he could run to his room.

“Tell me the truth now, son. Are you hurt?

He bit his lip and nodded.

“Where?” his mother pressed. He pointed to his knees and bit hi slip again. He did not want to cry.

“Come here” His mother told him gently, taking his hand. She led him to hers and his father bedroom and signaled him to sit on the bed. She kneeled in front of him and lifted up his trouser legs.

“Oh, honey” he crooned softly at seeing the scrapes on his knees “does it hurt much?”

He nodded silently. She started to clean the scratches and he hissed at the pain, trying his hardest to stop the tears from falling.

“There” His mother announced after a moment. She bend down to place a kiss on each knee and he couldn’t stop the tears anymore. He sobbed quietly while his mother gathered up in her arms “Hush, baby” she whispered. He buried his face on her neck and cried.

 

* * *

 

A while later, they were sitting at the table having dinner. His father had come home early and his mother told him what happened. He got very angry.

"I will go to the school tomorrow, I want to talk with the parents, that little brat won't get his way" His father seethed.

"We'll do things right, Steffon. I know that fury of yours and I don't want it to get the better of you, understood?"

"But Cass..." His father protested.

“May I go now? I’m not hungry anymore” Stannis muttered.

His mother looked at him concerned and he bowed his head down.

“Run along, little one. I’ll come upstairs to see you before you go to bed” his father told him gently.

After he excused himself from the table, he went to his room. He closed the door and got the broken toy that he hid in his sweater. He looked at it frowning. How was he going to fix it? Then an idea occurred to him and ran down the stairs clutching the toy in his hands, he treaded carefully towards the kitchen, trying to avoid been seen. Once there he looked for the tape his mother kept in one of the drawers.

When he found the desired object, he wrapped the toy as much as he could with the tape. Once he finished, he saw with dismay that the toy still didn’t hold together. He groaned.

“Stanny? What are you doing?”

He almost jumped at his mother’s voice and he quickly hid the sword behind his back.

“Nothing” he responded, looking at his feet.

“What do you have there, Stanny? His mother inquired, he didn’t respond.

“Stannis…”

“Cass, where can I put this… What’s happening?” his father asked, entering the kitchen.

“I was asking him the same” his mother said pointedly.

Stannis bit his lip and sighed. He brought the toy in front of him.

“It’s Mel’s. It broke by accident and I was trying to fix it” he told them.

His mother kneeled before him “This is why you and that kid fought, right?” his mother asked gently. He nodded.

“It was my fault too. She asked me to play but I didn’t want to. Now she’s angry with me. I should have said yes.”

“Why didn’t you?” his father asked.

He blushed. “Because I didn’t want anyone to mock me” he admitted soflty. “My friend Justin teases me when Mel talks to me and Robert says she’s my girlfriend. I don’t like that.”

“You don’t like this Mel then?” his mother inquired, caressing his cheek.

“I do” he confessed blushing “but she’s not my girlfriend.”

“You are too little for that, baby” his mother said.

“I’m not that little” he protested and his mother laughed.

“She doesn’t have to be your girlfriend Stanny, but it’s okay if you like her. You don’t have to be ashamed” His father told him gently.

He nodded and lifted his gaze to see his brother entering the kitchen.

“I’m sorry Stanny” his brother told him ashamed “I won’t tease you again, little brother. I promise” Robert smiled at him and hugged him. Maybe his brother wasn’t so bad after all.

“Well, let’s see if we can find a way to fix this” his father said grabbing the plastic sword “what do you said kids?”

“YES! I’ll bring the glue” Robert yelled, running towards his room.

“Don’t worry kid, we’ll patch it up again and Mel won’t be angry with you anymore” his father said ruffling his hair.

“I got it!” Robert bellowed, returning to the kitchen. "I brought Proudwing, he wants to help too!"

The bird jumped on Stannis’ shoulder as he always did and looked at him, surely wondering what all the fuss was.

“Well, let’s begin them!” his mother voiced animatedly.

 

* * *

 

The next day he was excited to return to school. He wanted to give Mel her sword back. Even if it wasn’t perfect he had had so much fun fixing it with the help of his family the night before.

He sat in the classroom impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling break.

He had tried to catch Mel’s gaze but apparently she was still angry at him and was avoiding him. Victarion on the other hand, glared at him every chance he had, but Stannis did not pay him any mind.

When the bell finally rang, Stannis told his friends he’ll catch them later and went to where he kept his back pack. He grabbed Mel’s sword and ran towards the playground.

He found her sitting with Selyse and other girls and went to stand in front of her.

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday” he told her. She looked at him questioningly. “Also I wanted to give you this” He put the toy in her lap and she grabbed it, surprised.

The whole thing was slightly crooked, full of glue stains and he was pretty sure that it was sticky too, but she smiled brightly at him and stood up to place a kiss on his cheek. He had never blushed so hard.

“C’mon Stanny, you can be my Azor Ahai now” she said happily and looked at him expectantly.

“Fine” he relented. She gave him another bright smile and tugged at his hand, dragging him through the playground.

Just then he saw Justin sitting on the swing and smirking at them. Stannis blushed even more.

“Mel and Stanny sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

“Shut up, Justin!”

 

* * *

 

**Bonus**

**10 years later**

 

She was straddling his lap, kissing him senseless on the couch of his parent’s living room. They should be studying math and babysitting eight year old Renly, but obviously she had other plans…

“We should stop” he uttered weakly between kisses.

“I don’t think you want me to stop” she purred and went back to kissing him. He could not stop the moan that rumbled from his throat and buried his hand on her red curls.

“The…test is… tomorrow… and…” she interrupted his protest giving him small kisses on his jaw and nipping his neck.

“Relax…” She whispered, caressing the nape of his neck.

“And... what about Renly?” he chocked out.

“He’s sleeping…I checked” she assured him, rolling her eyes.

“Melisandre…”

“You worry too much” she told him, kissing his frown.

“And you don’t worry enough” he retorted.

“Aww c’mon Stanny, don’t be like that.”

He groaned. “Don’t call me that!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
